I Will Always Find You
by AnonElsa
Summary: "No matter what world, what life, what universe, I will always find you." A series of one shots {possible continuations} about Elsa and Anna's past lives, present lives, and future lives. "Next time instead of teaching me not to be mad, teach me how to live life after you." Because there will always be a next time for those in love. {Rated M for possible future chapters}
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'd like to start and explain that this fic is in no particular order at all and will be broken into a couple different sections: Past, Present, and Future. Past will be either Elsa and Anna as children, or it will be them in a past life {Like cannon time line (or like 1950s) vs. 2014}, Present will be them as ages between 16-25, and future will be them as the get older or them in a future life {like 2014 vs 2070 ect.}. But it doesn't mean that the each section is connected to other stories {Unless it says Part A, B, C or 1, 2, 3 ect... So its like a series of one shots._**

**Present**

Anna looked down at the grass bellow her feet as the rain drizzled around her, like Mother Nature understood the gravity of Anna's current situations and instead of mocking her it embraced her in the only way she knew how to. It felt like an 'I'm sorry.' and at that time Anna forgave Mother Nature, but only for a brief second because it still didn't change what was happening. Everything felt odd like she was still having a nightmare that started a month ago, the black knee high dress she was wearing felt odd under her shaking hands, the simple motions of her parents holding her hands felt over exaggerated and unreal. However, the rain was there to tell her it was real, that she was indeed attending Elsa's funeral, and the voice coming through the speakers told her it was her time to talk.

With a few uneven steps that seemed to take an eternity to take, Anna was on the stage and shaking horribly as she looked down at the beautifully decorated icy-blue casket that was on display in front of the elevated stage. The redhead in grief was looking down at her index cards and froze up, everything she had written down was being wiped away by the rain that made the ink run down the white cards, much like her tears made her mascara run down her sickly cheeks.

"Elsa.. " She tried to say but got choked up as she looked over at Elsa parents who were sitting next to hers. "She-she... She told me, no.. she taught me so much. She taught me what it means to be at peace, she taught me to think of others instead of myself, she taught me how to _really see_ the world." Anna said sand wiped her tears away with the edge of her sleeve. "She was teaching me to sacrifice things I want for what others need. She taught me not to be mad at Mother Nature takes someone I love. I'm trying really hard right now Els.. I am.. but how could she take you so early?" She asked, feeling anger and sadness raise up in her body and her voice crack as she tried to deny her tears from falling. Half of her wanted to leave entirely and half of her wanted to open the casket and crawl in with her blonde beauty, reality was hitting her hard in places she wasn't sure how to fix. "You were such a great person Els. You actually tried, you.." she was cut off by an unanticipated stab of heartbreak but she tried to continue on. "You always said this would happen one day, but I tried to deny and like a stupid child I believed that if I couldn't hear it or believe it wouldn't happen, and I'm MAD." Anna said as she started to break out into a sob. "I'm mad that it was you, I'm mad at the world, I'm mad at you for leaving, I'm mad that I couldn't say good bye, and most of all I'm mad that it _wasn't _me." She said shaking as she felt empty, she wanted Elsa right now. She wanted to ask her so much, she wanted to be with her one more time, she wanted to say I love you, she wanted to feel Elsa's warmth one last time.

Anna couldn't talk to anyone that day, she just wanted to be with Elsa, and every once in a while she would turn to her left to say something but the chair was empty, Anna would reach out to grab the soft hand but was met with hard metal. When the funeral was said and done Anna simply walked over to Elsa's grave stone and sat down near it and lied down shortly afterward and slid her left hand over the overturned dirt and looked up as she let tears run down her cheeks, Anna had decided to fast for week in honor of Elsa, and the lack of sleep wasn't necessarily her choice, so her cheeks were hollow and under her eyes were dark circles compared to her sickly white freckled skin. Anna had so many question to ask Elsa and she wanted to talk to her, but she knew that Elsa wouldn't be able to answer.

"Don't move on too quickly okay? Or else I can't meet you in our future life." Anna said with a sad smile as she looked over at the empty air to her left. "And, promise me that, next time we meet you'll teach me how to not be so mad at everything the next time you go okay?" she asked and laughed a little sadly and then looked up and bit her lip softly. "Or better yet, next time you go after me because.. I'm not so sure I can handle this again." she said, there was fear in her voice. "I know its not your fault, but how the hell can you go so young Els? Why did She have to take you now?" she asked, her left hand trying to grab for a non-existent hand. "I was supposed to be wearing white today Els, not black." she said frustratedly and wiped the snot that was coming out, Anna decided she was an ugly crier at that time and moment. "Your dad was supposed to be giving you away to me and not Her today." Anna said and took a deep breath in as she looked up at the newly dry sky. "Next time don't leave me.. Please." she said and covered her eyes with her right arm. After a moment of silence she got up and put her hand on the gravestone. "And Mother Nature, next time... Please let it be me? I know she's probably yelling and telling you that you shouldn't... but I really need her.." She said looking at a tree and smiled sadly, she looked down at Elsa's grave and wiped her tears away for the millionth time today. "No matter what world, what life, what universe, I will always find you." Anna said softly before allowing herself to leave her dead fiance`.

Anna lived the rest of her life wearing her engagement ring, she got into a few relationship but none of them got too serious, they were all so different from Elsa in all the bad ways, none of them understood why Anna refused to part with her ring, or why she prayed to nature, or why she forgave so easily. Elsa spoiled Anna in the gift of love and she had gotten to used to that love to accept the others, Anna expected the kindness out of people that Elsa gave, but knew she would never get it, she worked on not being mad all the time.

The redheaded woman sat in front of Elsa's grave, facing the tombstone with a small smile on her face as she played with her engagement ring and laughed nervously as she looked up slightly then back down. "I know its been a long time, or maybe to you.. You probably think I visit too much." Anna said swallowing hard as she rearranged the flowers that she had brought. "I can already hear you saying 'You shouldn't hold onto things from your past.'" She said as she braided the stems together. "But I have to, because I'm afraid that if I don't hold onto you, that I'll forget you, or you'll forget me, I'm not sure at this point." she said softly as she tried to get the hair out of her face. "You're still waiting for me right?" Anna asked with a wide smile on her face. "Well next time, next time..." she said sighing happily. "Next time.. I'll say yes the first time.." she said laughing happily. The redhead looked up at the rose bush behind her love's grave and smiled at it. "I finally understand why you took her so early.. She was too kind, too gentle, and the world is too mean for her. The world would have ruined her and crushed her spirits." She said with a small frown that quickly turned into a smile "Thank you.. for taking her. It taught me a lot, she's still teaching me... I'm not mad anymore... But next time.. Take us.. together?" She asked Her. Small tears fell on her dress and she smiled. "I know Els.. You don't like it when I cry." She said and rubbed the grass below her. "I brought you flowers today because it's our 11th anniversary today, the day I finally said yes to the hippy of my dreams." She said laughing and shaking her head softly. "Next time instead of teaching me not to be mad, can you teach me how to live life after you please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Future._**

Elsa sat in the front row, her comrades thought it would be a brilliant idea to bring her to a pole dancing show. Elsa looked around in disgust at all the people who fell for the most recent fashion craze, purposely disforming your body to replace it with a brightly coloured l.e.d. light, she could almost get sick at the sight, she was scarred from war, leaving her face burnt and cracked on the right side of her face, almost blinding her sight in her light, the colours were sickening, the smell was disturbing, and the place felt sticky. So in short Elsa just wanted to leave as soon as she could, but she knew her comrades would make jokes about it so she sighed and ran her fingers through her half shaven hair, along with the scars, her hair had to be shaven on the right to fix some brain damage she had received on the front end of the bio-terrorism war.

"Ohh your face job looks lovely, where did you get it?" A woman with neon blue veins that glowed asked Elsa, the blonde practically had to be held back from punching the civilian.

"I got it at war, so don't you dare fucking ask who did it." She said spitting in her direction, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest, she was still in her p.t. clothes from getting off of the plane, because apparently instead of going home to their wives, Kristoff, Jack, Hans, and Hiccup decided this was more important, although Elsa was pretty sure Kristoff and Hans were fucking each other in the janitor's closet when Jack and Hiccup weren't in it. "Whats with these fuckin' civies now a days? So caught up in scarring themselves so they can look beautiful? What the shit is that?" She asked and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey calm down Gen. you're home now, you can relax." Jack said laughing and shook his head, the show was about to start, and even though Elsa was pretty sure all the men with her were as gay as the civies were disgusting, they still wanted to see the half human- half something else girls dance half naked. Elsa took a deep breath in and closed her eyes for a moment and then the music started and Elsa opened her eyes to see what she expected, except a beautiful redheaded girl that was gracefully spinning around the pole. The blonde leaned over and rested her elbows on her knees as she focused on the redhead who noticed her interest. "Guys look at Gen. some one go to the manager and get the redhead over here." Jack whispered to the other guys.

The redheaded beauty walked over and that's when Elsa noticed she had a prosthetic left arm from the elbow down. The blonde sighed softly, the redheaded dance was making her way over and smiled excitedly "Hello, I'm Anna." She said delightfully with a smile from ear to ear as she looked at the group. "Who ordered a personal dance?" Anna asked which simultaneously resorted in all the guys pointing in Elsa's direction, the redheaded woman smirked softly, "Just who I was hoping for." She said and walked over to the blonde General and grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up and walked to a series of rooms in the back. The music was still playing as Anna pushed Elsa down to sit and crawled up on top of her so either knee was on either side of Elsa's legs, the freckled body began curving in an out as she arched her back in and out as she stretched her body backwards and lowered herself down onto Elsa's lap before straightening up and thrusting her hips forward and then up and down, she slowly began grinding against the General's lap as she continued dancing. For a while Elsa pretended she didn't like it but after a while she loosened up and slowly began telling Anna's hips were to go with her hands, after the next to songs Anna said she had to go.

"Wait.. What if I pay for you for the rest of the night?" Elsa asked almost too desperately. "I can afford it.. and I don't want anything, I just want to talk to you... its been a while since I've talked to a total stranger who didn't want to kill me." She said and looked for answer in Anna's eyes. The blonde craved a conversation that didn't have to do with war, M.R.E.s, bombs, anything violent.

"I'll talk to my manager." Anna said happily and slid out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a big smile on her face. "He said of course, and since you're a returning soldier he will charge you half of the regular time." She said and sat down next to Elsa, the redheaded woman noticed a small portion of black ink pop out of the black tank top that the General was wearing. "What does the tattoo say?" She asked looked at the Blonde woman.

"Ohh you probably wouldn't know it.. it's from a poet, from like 90 years ago, I think he said it in his later years like 2025 or something? But uhh it says 'No matter what world, what life, what universe, I will always find you." Elsa said with a small smile as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have the same tattoo.. Have we met before?" She asked with a familiar smile that melted Elsa's heart. "Last time we met.. I was the angry one." She said laughing softly. That was the moment Elsa knew that they were two familiar souls meeting again.

"That right, and I made it past 20 this time shouldn't you be proud, also I am not too gentle for the world, at least not anymore." Elsa said with a smirk, and from that moment on they were two old souls catching up on lost time.

Because there will always be a next time for souls in love.


End file.
